From the words of babes come knoledge
by Wolfone10
Summary: After the mizuki fight Kyuubi and saratobi have a talk, it changes everything.


"**Now Jii, I want you to relax and not flip out over what's going to happen ok?" Naruto asked nervously "why? what do you mean?" the hokkage asked. 'it's just I think you and it need to have a little talk".. naruto said "DON'T FLIP OUT, I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL HERE" he added with some of the will of fire in his voice... "Naruto I don't know what game your playing at, but this is seriously not the.." He stopped naruto sat in his chair and looked to be sleeping until his eyes opened and they were golden with slitted pupils... "We need to talk saratobi" **Naruto's voice came from him, but it was the stuff of nightmares.. Deeper, crueler and far more menacing than any child... no HUMAN should be able to fake. The third KNEW who he was suddenly looking at and it wasn't naruto... "Kyuubi" he said nodding... **"This boy and I have forged an alliance, I have agreed to keep him alive, he has agreed to keep me out of a certain group's hands. To that end I have agreed to take him on as a student, since your PATHETIC village refuses to recognize the son of the yellow flicker..." ** at that the third flinches, as says "Did you... tell the boy?" **"NO, he hates you people enough, I will not shatter the one remaining tie he has to his humanity"** "Naruto.. I am SO SORRY!".. He hangs his head low, then his brows come together in confusion, "wait, shouldn't you WANT to destroy his ties to humanity?"... "**Normally? YES, but that rat bastards seal seems to have entirely to many tricks to it.. I have two options, get pulled out into eternal slavery where I have NO identity, OR stay in kit here and slowly get all my powers siphoned away. I dislike either option, however, the kit has allowed me access to his senses, and changed this PRISON to something that is to my liking so... of the two available options... **"so, your NOT controlling him?" **"Currently? Yes, with his permission? yes, can he take it away and lock me back up? Yes" **The last came out as a grumble.

"**Oh and by the way old man, you did admit you knew who the yellow flicker was, he will remember that" **It said as one of naruto's eyebrows flew toward his hairline... "DAMN IT, IT'S STILL TO EARLY FOR HIM TO KNOW" the third shouted in a rage, kitsune/naruto didn't even make a flick... **"You don't think I can protect him? OR that he can't protect himself?"** the question was asked almost with a honeyed sweetness... like a challenge... The third hokkage had been alieve many years as a shinobi and he knew when NOT to take the bait. "but he's a child... The people that will come after him..." **"He is a jinjuriki, my jinjurki and nobody will place any age on him, they will see him unfortunately as your own village does, my CONTAINER, they will REMOVE him. But he is not, he is hanyou, my kit, he hasn't been human since your fourth sealed me within him!" "The seal old man, look at it, it allows for my power to become his power, it is bleeding me off, instead of letting it kill me I decided a better fate. One where I could work WITH him, and be a part of his pathetic human existence... BUT still alive! I changed him to what I AM, ever wonder why he plays pranks? Ever wonder why he can get by anbu? Ever wonder how he has so much money when you don't give him that much? He is a fine kit" **Sarutobi nearly sweat droped at that last part... it almost sounded full of PRIDE... _Naruto is a kitsune?... Most of all this was done by you Minato?.. WHY?... Kushina?.. she was always a clone of Naruto in personality, was she a?"_ **Yup, my second container. And yes I can read your mind, reading minds, killing with a look, vaporizing some villages with a flick of my tails, yeah all comes with the package. **

"Bur that means that naurto knows, everything we spoke of..." he said sounding frantic...**  
>"Yeah at first he had a problem with that.. but now..."<strong> suddenly his eyes changed blue and he screamed " YEAH MOST PEOPLE HAVE DEMON HEARTS IN HUMAN SKIN" before changing back to yellow with slit eyes... "**We actually have to fix that. "**Deadpaning to the third. **"He HATES HUMANS... I befriended him, he saw I wasn't a human, he found out he wasn't a human and from then on... well...  
><strong>

**Timeskip academy:**

"**damn it, all I wanted was some company, she didn't have to be that mean" (**A/N yup he has started thinking like a demon folks)

"_I've gotten so strong but still nobody wants to play with me... am I that bad? _He sees a girl on the street crying, " I LOST MY BALL"... He looks around and sees an orange ball with several stars on it (a/n think dbz)... "is this your ball?" he says and hands to her... "YUP IT IS THANK YOU!" she says giving him a bright hug, "wanna play together?" which he smiles... "Yeah s-shure"... After an enitre day of playing hide-n-seak, swinging on the swings and on the monkey bars, naruto is sitting at the base of the slide looking up at kai, the only thing she responded to, smilining at him... "kai do you have some place to go to? Because If not I have a coomfy coutch".. he started but she laughed..

"I'm not real you dummy, I'm in the fox that's sealed in you, you never guessed with the ears and the eyes and all?" Now that he looked at her he saw the two fox ears on top of her head, and she did have crimson eyes. He bundled over and started to cry... "My only friend and she's not real"... The fox wanted kind of this reaction, but, this was... TOO much... It didn't want to die, so it couldn't let it's container die, not from a prank... "Naruto why are you crying?" kai asked... "Your not real, your just some way that the baka fox wants to control me" "Naru-chan do u feel my hand covering yours?" he did... he looked into her crimson orbs and had a speck, just a whisper of hope... "Even if I am the fox, we are bonded together, I wont leave you!" "please believe me!" "**What are you doing baka fox? " "What do you mean what I am doing what the hell are you doing kit? **It felt happiness, joy, laughter and saddness when it had to leave him... WTF it never felt happiness, or laughter, the only time it felt joy was when it was tearing people asunder... It was feeling all of this from a small girl that decided to play with a small blonde boy.

"so you'll play with me later?" he asked in a small voice... "OF COURSE I WILL" she shouted.."I don't have many friends"... "YOU have got to get out of your shell naruto, you can fix the whole world if you do...TRUST ME" "but he stopped. ….your the fox..." "and we are bonded forever arn't we?" "so you and me?... Until the wheels fall off"...was it's reply, the shinobi world was about to get a wake up call.


End file.
